The last chance to be happy
by princesa tsunade
Summary: Ella es una joven monja que por casualidad del destino encuentra en un bosque en Asís a un joven herido. Por seguir a su vocación de monja la joven se encarga de curar y de cuidar a ese muchacho. El nombre de aquel muchacho es Itachi Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno.

Era una hermosa tarde en Umbría, en el pueblo de Asís, una joven monja, de veinte años, cabellera rubia como el sol pero corta debido a su vocación, de ojos azules y piel blanca. Vestida con un hábito negro y blanco, perteneciente a la Orden de Hermanas Clarisas. La joven religiosa había salido a orar en la tranquilidad del bosque.

Con cuidado de no engancharse su hábito la hermosa muchacha se arrodillo frente a un hermoso lago de puras aguas y cerró sus ojos. Una vida complicada la azotaba, muchos secretos y dones que Dios le había dado la hacían diferente del resto de la humanidad y una enorme carga pesaba sobre sus delicados hombros. Dios, sus ángeles y sus santos eran sus verdaderos amigos. Sus oraciones siempre eran escuchadas y siempre se sentía protegida.

La meditación era su fuerte, su espiritualidad sobresalía en sus demás hermanas. Su vocación era ayudar a las personas, sin distinción alguna. Por eso era la hija predilecta de la Madre Superiora del convento, llamada Clara, al igual que ella.

La joven monja, ordenada hacia unos días, escucho un ruido sobre la serena agua, alguien o algo se había estrellado y había caído dentro del lago.

La hermosa religiosa, abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente y vio como un joven, de cabellera negra y larga, atada con una coleta roja, de contextura delgada pero maciza y de piel blanca, se encontraba inconciente sobre el agua. La chica, se apresuro dentro del lago y tomo entre sus brazos a aquel joven, que no pasaría lo veinte años de edad.

A la religiosa llamada Clara, le sorprendió de sobre manera aquella vestimenta en aquel joven que estaba sacando del agua. Una capa negra, con nubes rojas. Y una especie de banda, con un símbolo tachado en su frente. El joven estaba inconciente y bañado en sangre. Muchas heridas lastimaban su perfecto cuerpo y la fiebre lo mantenía inconciente.

La hermana Clara tomo entre sus brazos al joven y limpio la sangre del rostro del muchacho, con un pedazo de su hábito. Con dulzura y delicadeza, las refinadas manos de la monja, limpiaban el rostro herido y cansado de aquel joven.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme? –pregunto con una voz angelical.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. El joven permanecía inconciente debido a la altísima fiebre.

En ese momento, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido con un habito color café, de piel trigueña y ojos verdes, con barba y una mirada serena y amable, apareció.

-Hermana Clara ¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba hacia la joven monja. El monje, usaba guantes y para caminar se ayudaba de un bastón.

-¡Hermano Francesco! ¡Venga rápido! Encontré a este joven en el agua. Y no me responde. Tiene fiebre y parece estar herido. –comento preocupada la joven religiosa.

El monje se arrodillo con dificultad junto a ella y observo al muchacho.

-Es tan solo un muchacho. Y esta muy herido. Llevémoslo al convento mis monjes se harán cargo de el. –opino el Hermano Francesco.

-Yo quiero curar sus heridas. Quiero asegurarme de que este bien. ¿Me da permiso de entrar al convento de Hermanos Franciscanos? –pregunto inocentemente.

El monje la miro seriamente pero finalmente asintió con una amable sonrisa.

-Está bien tu lo encontraste. –respondió amablemente.

-¿Cómo lo llevaremos? Yo no tengo fuerzas y usted esta enfermo Hermano Francesco. –comento preocupada la joven religiosa.

El monje franciscano sonrío divertido y con una amable expresión en su rostro dijo:

-Tranquila mi niña. Dios proveerá.

Al decir esto. Dos monjes más se acercaron al lugar en busca del Hermano Francesco, líder de los monjes franciscanos.

-Hermano Francesco al fin lo encontramos. –suspiro aliviado un monje de treinta años, alto, de contextura robusta y fuerte. Su nombre León.

-Estábamos preocupados por usted. No debe salir solo Hermano Francesco, primero debe recuperarse por completo. –opino preocupado el Hermano Juan. Un joven monje, de alto de contextura delgada y una expresión infantil en su rostro, a pesar de ya tener treinta años.

El Hermano Francesco se dio media vuelta y les sonrío a sus discípulos que llegaban a donde estaban. Al ver a la Hermana Clara de rodillas y sobre su falda un joven inconciente y herido, los monjes soltaron una exclamación de asombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto preocupado el Hermano Juan.

-Encontré a este joven en las aguas. Debemos ayudarlo. –respondió preocupada la joven religiosa.

-La Hermana Clara es especialista en medicina. Llevemos al muchacho al convento y que ella lo cure. –opino el hermano León.

-Bien dicho. –asintió el Hermano Francesco.

-Muy bien. Entonces llevemos al tieso. –dijo el Hermano León.

El fuerte monje tomo al inconciente muchacho entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el Hermano Juan ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la hermana Clara. Ella tomo del brazo cariñosamente al monje Francesco para ayudarlo a caminar y juntos emprendieron el viaje hasta el Monasterio.

La hermana Clara había sido rescatada por el Hermano Francesco en uno de sus tantos viajes. La joven, tan solo era una adolescente cuando intentaron asesinarla. Asustada corrió sin rumbo y chocó con el amable y alegre monje quien la protegió y se la llevo a Asís con el y además la puso bajo la custodia de su gran amiga la Madre Superiora del convento de Clarisas, llamada Clara. Ambos entrañables amigos protegían a la chica de sus asesinos.

La vida de esta joven había sido dura, tuvo que cambiar su nombre y su forma de vivir. Pero la Superiora del Convento la trataba como a una hija y el Hermano Francesco iba todos los días a verla y su dulzura y jocosidad eran admirados por ella. Por eso al cambiarse el nombre, lo hizo por alguien a quien le debía su vida y admiraba, Clara, como su nueva madre.

Los monjes se apresuraron al convento y dejaron sobre una confortable cama al desconocido muchacho. La joven monja, acompañada del Hermano León, quito las ropas del muchacho y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. Después de haberlo curado, le Hermano León cambio las ropas del muchacho por un hábito color café como el de ellos. Pasadas unas horas la joven acolita comento:

-No ha despertado. Estoy preocupada la fiebre no ha bajado. –dijo la Hermana Clara al mismo tiempo que ponía un paño con agua sobre la frente del enfermo.

El mayor de los monjes sonrío amablemente y apoyo cariñosamente su mano sobre el hombro de su protegida.

-Tranquila mi querida niña. Estará bien. Confiemos en que el Señor lo asista. –dijo con dulzura Francesco.

-Hermano Francesco. Estoy preocupada por el. –comento tristemente la joven religiosa.

-Pero debes regresar. La Madre Clara se enfadara si no regresas antes del anochecer. –opino seriamente el Hermano Juan.

La joven religiosa bajo su cabeza apenada y entonces el Hermano Francesco sonrío alegremente y con tranquilidad.

-Yo lo cuidare y te mantendré informada sobre el muchacho. –dijo amablemente.

Los ojos azules de la hermosa joven se iluminaron y sonrío tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias Hermano Francesco. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por nada. Ahora yo te acompañare hacia el convento. Ustedes dos cuiden del muchacho o llamen al Hermano Junípero para lo cuide. –ordeno el franciscano.

-Si, claro. –obedecieron los monjes, ya que el Hermano Francesco era el líder.

La muchacha se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Cuiden bien al joven. Volveré mañana. Buenas noches. –sonrío dulcemente.

-Buenas noches Hermana Clara. –saludaron al unísono los monjes.

La joven religiosa sonrío y siguió su camino hacia fuera del monasterio, acompañada del Hermano Francesco. Junto caminaron hacia el convento de Hermanas Clarisas, que no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar.

Al llegar la muchacha agradeció la compañía del amable monje. Quien para ella, era como un padre. Sin embargo, los días pasaron, las heridas se curaron, pero el muchacho no despertaba. La joven iba a verlo todos los días, pero el muchacho parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño.

Fue al séptimo día que el muchacho desconocido recién abrió sus ojos.

La hermana Clara se encontraba sentada a su lado, limpiando el rostro del joven con un paño húmedo; y a su lado se encontraba el Hermano Junípero, monje de confianza del monje Francesco, el más joven de ellos.

Lentamente el joven desconocido abrió sus ojos negros y profundos y se encontró con los dulces y hermosos orbes azules de la monja. El muchacho débilmente estiro su mano hacia la joven y ella la tomo con ternura y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Con dificultad articulo las siguientes palabras:

-¿Quién eres? –susurro con dificultad.

-Soy la Hermana Clara. Tranquilo aquí estás a salvo. –respondió sonriente la monja.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros solo miro confundido a su alrededor y a las personas que estaban en la habitación.

-No te preocupes, estás dentro del monasterio de los monjes franciscanos. Mi nombre es Junípero. –dijo amablemente el monje.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto curiosa la joven mientras que con dulzura limpiaba el sudor del rostro del muchacho sin nombre.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataco al muchacho quien se tomo entre sus dos manos su cabeza y emitió un leve quejido.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada la joven.

-Si. –respondió débilmente el muchacho. –Itachi Uchiha. –dijo de repente.

Los dos jóvenes acólitos se miraron sorprendidos los dos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el Hermano Junípero.

-Mi nombre. Es Itachi Uchiha. –respondió el joven. Antes los dos atónitos jóvenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Fue al séptimo día que el muchacho desconocido recién abrió sus ojos.

La hermana Clara se encontraba sentada a su lado, limpiando el rostro del joven con un paño húmedo; y a su lado se encontraba el Hermano Junípero, monje de confianza del monje Francesco, el más joven de ellos.

Lentamente el joven desconocido abrió sus ojos negros y profundos y se encontró con los dulces y hermosos orbes azules de la monja. El muchacho débilmente estiro su mano hacia la joven y ella la tomo con ternura y lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama. Con dificultad articulo las siguientes palabras:

-¿Quién eres? –susurro con dificultad.

-Soy la Hermana Clara. Tranquilo aquí estás a salvo. –respondió sonriente la monja.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros solo miro confundido a su alrededor y a las personas que estaban en la habitación.

-No te preocupes, estás dentro del monasterio de los monjes franciscanos. Mi nombre es Junípero. –dijo amablemente el monje.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto curiosa la joven mientras que con dulzura limpiaba el sudor del rostro del muchacho sin nombre.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataco al muchacho quien se tomo entre sus dos manos su cabeza y emitió un leve quejido.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada la joven.

-Si. –respondió débilmente el muchacho. –Itachi Uchiha. –dijo de repente.

Los dos jóvenes acólitos se miraron sorprendidos los dos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el Hermano Junípero.

-Mi nombre. Es Itachi Uchiha. –respondió el joven. Antes los dos atónitos jóvenes.

La monja y el monje se miraron sorprendidos los dos, nunca habían escuchado ese nombre o al menos uno parecido. El desconocido, sin embargo, permanecía serio y sereno, observando cuidadosamente los rostros y las expresiones del monje y la joven religiosa; quien fue la única que después de unos segundos sonrío dulcemente y acaricio tiernamente su mano.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Eres extranjero? –pregunto amablemente la joven hermana.

-Si. –fue la tajante respuesta del joven de cabellos negros y largos.

-¿De donde eres extranjero? –pregunto con seriedad y cara de pocos amigos el Hermano León, quien en ese instante entraba en la habitación.

-León se amable. –lo regaño el monje Junípero. –Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha.

-Lo siento. –se disculpo el monje. – ¿De donde eres… Itachi? –pregunto.

Itachi miro seriamente a los monjes, trataba de recordar, pero no tenia idea que hacia alli, no recordaba de donde provenía, lo único que recordaba era su nombre.

-Yo… no lo se. No recuerdo nada. Salvo mi nombre. –comento cabizbajo.

Los monjes y la joven religiosa se miraron asombrados los tres, los dos varones fruncieron sus ceños preocupados, sin embargo la dulce mujer volvió a sonreír tiernamente y a tomar entre sus manos las manos de aquel desconocido, quien la miro confundido pero a la vez asombrado de sentir tanta dulzura y amabilidad en alguien.

-No te preocupes, aquí estarás a salvo. Estoy segura que el Hermano Francesco no tiene ningún problema en recibirte en su monasterio. –comento amablemente la joven.

Los dos monjes cruzaron miradas extrañados y en ese preciso instante el líder de los monjes franciscanos entro en la habitación.

-Clara tiene toda la razón. –dijo con una alegre sonrisa el Hermano Francesco.

Itachi miro al hombre, parecía un pordiosero, llevaba un hábito color café, un cordón amarrado a su cintura y un rosario de muchas cuentas terminado con una cruz, sus manos cubiertas con guantes y sus pies desnudos. A pesar de su apariencia pordiosera, Itachi pudo sentir una fuerte presencia, como la de un dios o una divinidad en la tierra. Por eso frunció más el ceño y pregunto:

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Por qué usan esas extrañas ropas? –pregunto seriamente.

Clara, Francesco, León y Junípero cruzaron miradas asombrados debido a la tremenda confusión que tenia el muchacho y también debido al tono que usaba.

-Tranquilo jovencito. Mi nombre es Francesco, puedes llamarme Hermano Francesco. Soy el líder de los monjes franciscanos una nueva orden que se creo hace poco en Italia. Estás en Asís, un pequeño pueblito ubicado en la ciudad de Umbría, al norte de Italia. –explico con suma dulzura y paciencia el monje franciscano.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamo confundido. Ese lugar no tenía nada parecido a lo poco que recordaba. Se sentía terrible, al solo poder recordar su nombre y nada más.

Los monjes y la joven religiosa se sobresaltaron ante la exclamación de asombro del muchacho. El Hermano León se apresuro a ponerse delante del Hermano Francesco para protegerlo por si el desconocido intentaba algo y lo mismo hizo el Hermano Junípero con Clara.

-León no es necesario. Junípero… tú también. –susurro el líder franciscano.

-Yo soy la Hermana Clara, aunque eso ya te lo había dicho. –sonrío divertida la chica. –Soy una monja clarisa, dedico mi vida a la meditación y mi vocación es ayudar a las personas como nuestro Señor Jesús lo hizo durante su estadía en la tierra. –comento la joven.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Itachi sin comprender.

Junípero y León volvieron a cruzar miradas los dos y fue el más alto y el más fuerte el que tomo la palabra.

-Mira niño. Nosotros somos hombres de Dios, somos sacerdotes, monjes, que dedicamos nuestra vida a ayudar a las personas sin pedir nada a cambio, esa es nuestra vocación. Además dedicamos nuestra vida a la meditación, al estudio de la teología y a servir a Dios. –dijo seriamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hermano León sea amable con Itachi, es obvio que perdió la memoria y necesita tiempo. –intervino de manera sobre protectora la joven Clara.

-Clara tiene razón debemos ser amables como Nuestro Señor lo sería. –ordeno el Hermano Francesco.

La joven religiosa miro amablemente a Itachi y acerco más su silla a la cama para poder tomar sus manos entre las suyas nuevamente.

-Escúchame Itachi. No te preocupes, pronto recordaras todo. Mientras tanto, puedes quedarte aquí, yo me encargare de tu recuperación ya que soy doctora. –sonrío radiante la joven.

Itachi la observo con curiosidad, esa sonrisa, esa expresión en el rostro de la religiosa. Nunca se había sentido tan acompañado y tan ¿querido? Esa dulzura en esa chica, despertaba mucha curiosidad en el frío Ninja.

-¿Eres doctora? –pregunto fríamente. Itachi deseaba ser más amable, pero no le salía, no podía.

-Si, estudie medicina en el convento. El padre Francesco me ha pedido que me encargue de tu recuperación. Y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. –dijo con dulzura.

Itachi la miro, a esos profundos y hermosos orbes azules, y no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-Te lo agradezco. –respondió tímidamente.

-No hay de que. Cuando mejores me encargare de mostrarte el pueblo de Asís y de que conozcas a las personas. Tal vez así puedas recordar algo. –dijo tranquilamente la joven.

Itachi la miro fijamente, y vio como la monja sostenía sus manos con suma dulzura y pasividad. A su lado el Hermano Francesco tenía apoyado su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y lo miraba con la misma amabilidad que la monja, y los otros dos monjes observaban curiosos la situación.

-Gracias… Hermana Clara. –dijo el joven Ninja.

-No hay porque. –sonrío amablemente la joven.

En ese momento el Hermano Francisco apretó suavemente el hombro de la chica y hablo con pasividad en su voz.

-Hermana ya debería regresar. La Madre Superiora se va a preocupar. –comento el hombre con dulzura.

La joven religiosa asintió sin perder su sonrisa y la pasividad en su voz.

-Es verdad. Debo volver. Itachi mañana regresare a ver tus heridas. Debes permanecer en cama por unos días más, las heridas no han cicatrizado y pueden volver a abrirse. El Hermano Junípero cuidara de ti en mi lugar. –dijo con dulzura.

Itachi la miro seriamente, su inmutable expresión, y su mirada observaban con curiosidad a la joven religiosa. Le hablaba con tanta dulzura, con tanta amabilidad, que no pudo evitar sentirse a salvo con ella a su lado. A pesar de su desgracia, por haber perdido su memoria, el Ninja no se sintió tan perdido después de todo.

-Está bien. –respondió fríamente.

La muchacha asintió y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, acompañada del Hermano Francisco. Junípero se acerco a la mesita, que había junto a la cama, y tomo una bandeja vacía.

-Iré a traerte comida, debes estar hambriento. –dijo con amabilidad.

Itachi observo curioso al joven monje y asintió con leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco. –respondió seriamente.

-No es nada. –sonrío radiante el joven acolito de Dios.

-Hasta mañana Itachi. –Clara saludo desde la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Hermana Clara. –correspondió el saludo el muchacho de ojos oscuros.

La hermana Clara salio del monasterio y fue hasta su propio convento, donde la madre superiora y sus hermanas la esperaban preocupadas. Fue acompañada por el monje Francesco, quien caminaba lentamente junto a su protegida.

-Pobre muchacho, ha perdido la memoria. Me pregunto que penurias habrá pasado para estar así, tan herido. –comento tristemente la joven sin dejar de caminar.

-Es verdad. Me da mucha pena. Pero gracias a Dios, el joven está con nosotros y sus heridas se recuperaran pronto. Dios quiera que también recupere su memoria. –respondió pasivamente el acolito del Señor.

-Hermano Francesco… quisiera hacer algo más por el. –opino cabizbaja la joven.

El sacerdote soltó una risita divertida y acaricio con dulzura la cabeza de su protegida.

-Hija tu ya has hecho suficiente. Lo has encontrado, lo has curado y te encargaras de su recuperación. –dijo divertido Francesco.

-Lo se. Pero al ver sus ojos, su mirada perdida, siento que el ha sufrido mucho. ¿Usted no lo siente también? –pregunto curiosa.

El monje sonrío y frunció el ceño. Una expresión entre astuta y a la vez inocente cruzó por su rostro.

-Claro que lo se. El Señor me ha dado un don y puedo sentir su sufrimiento. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que tú te encargues de sanar sus heridas. Y me refiero a todas. –dijo con una sagaz sonrisa el monje franciscano.

La joven hermana clarisa abrió su boca y sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Está seguro? –pregunto curiosa y asombrada a la vez.

El monje solo sonrío de forma divertida y golpeo la puerta del convento. Una monja de unos cuarenta años, con hábito negro y blanco, ceñido con un cordón blanco y un rosario colgado, abrió la puerta y saludo a Francesco con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano Francesco! –saludo alegre la monja quien era una entrañable amiga del Hermano Francesco y juntos habían fundado ambas ordenes de monjas y monjes.

-Clara ¿Cómo estás? –correspondió el saludo Francesco. –Aquí traigo a la pequeña Clara. Es un poco confuso ya que ambas se llaman igual. –dijo divertido.

-Si, pero Clara tiene veinte años menos que yo. –sonrío divertida la Madre Superiora al igual que su pupila. – ¿Como esta el muchacho? –pregunto preocupada.

-Se recuperara. –respondió Clara.

La Madre Superiora suspiro aliviada.

-Menos mal. Clara entra al convento, la noche ya se acerca. –dijo la Superiora.

-Si Madre. Hermano Francesco lo veré mañana. –saludo gentilmente Clara.

-Hasta mañana hija. –correspondió el saludo el monje.

Clara entro al convento mientras que la Madre Superiora continúo su charla con su entrañable y respetado amigo.

Pero para el joven Ninja estar en cama y herido no era nada agradable. Especialmente porque sus sueños lo atormentaban. Sueños, en los cuales se veía asesinando, matando de forma cruel y despiadada a personas inocentes.

-¡Noooo! –exclamo al despertarse bruscamente.

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza su cabeza y su cuerpo temblaba.

-¡Itachi! –exclamo preocupado el Hermano Junípero al abrir violentamente la puerta.

El monje se encontró con un joven en cuclillas, sobre la cama, sudado y aterrado por aquellos sueños.

-¿Qué tienes Itachi? –se acerco a el, el amable monje.

-Pesadillas. –respondió sumiso.

El joven acolito lo miro sorprendido y se agacho a su altura.

-Descuida. Las pesadillas son solo eso. Pesadillas. No son reales. –sonrío alegremente el muchacho.

-Parecían reales. Tan reales. –dijo tristemente el joven Ninja.

Junípero lo miro preocupado y lo despeino con dulzura, como si tratara con un niño pequeño.

-Descuida. Debes descansar. Tus heridas no sanaran pronto si tú no descansas. –dijo gentilmente.

Itachi lo miro confundido y preocupado a la vez.

-Si. –suspiro. No se sentía comprendido por el monje que habían puesto a su cuidado.

-Además si tus heridas ya se han curado bien, la Hermana Clara te llevara de paseo. –sonrío alegremente Junípero.

Itachi lo miro profundamente, no supo porque, al oír el nombre de Clara se sintió aliviado. Ella parecía ser amable y gentil, y comprenderlo realmente.

-Tienes razón. Volveré a dormir. Gracias por tu preocupación. –dijo fríamente el Ninja.

Itachi se acomodo en la cama y se recostó mientras que Junípero caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación.

Esas pesadillas, ¿Solo serían malos sueños? ¿O tal vez recuerdos? Ese era su miedo, ¿Qué pensaría la joven Clara de el si realmente fuera un asesino? Pero no había nada que Itachi pudiera hacer por el momento. Salvo tratar de descansar y esperar a un nuevo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres:

Un nuevo día se asomo por la ventana. El sol acaricio delicadamente el cansado rostro del joven Ninja. Itachi pesadamente abrió sus ojos al sentir como la puerta de su habitación se abría suavemente y aparecía el Hermano Francesco con una bandeja en su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha cerraba la puerta lentamente. Al ver al joven con sus ojos abiertos el monje se sonrojo y sonrío apenado:

-Upss… lo lamento. No quise despertarte. –dijo amablemente.

Itachi lo miro, con su inmutable expresión, y respondió tranquilamente:

-Descuide. El sol me despertó. –comento sin erguirse.

Francesco sonrío amablemente y se acerco a la pequeña mesa de madera, que había junto a la cama.

-Te he traído tu desayuno. –comento con gentileza el acolito de Dios.

-Gracias. –respondió Itachi.

-Déjame ayudarte a sentarte en la cama para poder comer. ¿Cómo están tus heridas? ¿Duelen? –pregunto amablemente el monje mientras que con delicadeza, ayudaba al joven de ojos oscuros a sentarse en la cama.

-Estoy bien. –respondió Itachi y al mismo tiempo el monje tomo la bandeja y la puso sobre sus piernas. Itachi miro el desayuno, un tazón de sopa de verduras con un pan. Con timidez comenzó a comer mientras que el monje se sentaba junto a la cama.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor. ¿Has podido descansar? –pregunto de forma sagaz.

Itachi levanto su mirada y vio como el monje lo observaba sin perder esa jocosa y a la vez infantil sonrisa en su semblante.

-¿Junípero le ha contado? –pregunto cabizbajo Itachi.

-¿Contarme? ¿Acerca de tus pesadillas? –remato sin perder su sagacidad el monje franciscano.

-Si. –se limito a responder Itachi.

El líder de los franciscanos exhalo un largo suspiro y asintió:

-Si, el Hermano Junípero me ha contado. Y además escuche tus gritos. –respondió con una sonrisa amable Francesco.

Itachi frunció el ceño y no levanto su mirada para ver a los ojos al monje. Y calló, no dijo ni una palabra más mientras solo se limitaba a comer.

-Si quieres. –interrumpió el monje. –Puedes contarme de que se tratan esas pesadillas. Yo puedo ayudarte. –dijo con dulzura el monje franciscano.

-No. Estoy bien así. –respondió fríamente Itachi.

Francesco lo miro sorprendido pero finalmente exhalo un largo suspiro y sonrió.

-Está bien. Será cuando estés listo. –dijo con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, al ver que el joven había terminado de comer el monje levanto la bandeja y camino lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Espere…. Quisiera salir de aquí. No me gusta estar postrado en una cama todo el día. –comento cabizbajo Itachi.

El monje abrió la puerta y desde allí miro de forma paternal al Ninja.

-Si puedes caminar sin sentir dolor eres libre de salir. Pero recuerda que Clara vendrá a verte y a cambiarte los vendajes. Se preocupara si no te encuentra. –dijo amablemente el monje franciscano.

-Está bien. –fue la simple respuesta del joven de cabellos azabaches.

El líder franciscano sonrío amablemente y dejo la habitación caminando lentamente. Itachi al ver que el Hermano Francesco se había ido, se corrió las mantas hacia un lado y con dificultad se sentó en la cama y apoyo sus pies sobre frío el suelo. Ese simple movimiento le había dolido tanto que instintivamente mordió sus labios. Sin embargo el no se quedaría postrado en una cama por unas "simples" heridas. Con dificultad se puso de pie y camino por la habitación para recuperar la movilidad. Las ropas le pesaban y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que traía un hábito color café puesto y sostenido en su cintura por un grueso cordón blanco.

-¿Qué es esto? –susurro con asco mientras miraba el habito.

Miro hacia los lados de la habitación en busca de sus ropas, pero no las encontró, porque los monjes, se habían llevado sus ropajes para lavarlas y quitarles la sangre. Molesto el joven de largos cabellos azabaches salio de la habitación caminando débilmente y recorrió el monasterio.

Era un humilde hogar, con muebles de vieja madera y columnas de fuerte cemento. Tenía muchas habitaciones y en una pudo ver una larga mesa de vieja madera con sillas, ese era el comedor donde todos los monjes comían juntos. Pero un aroma en particular llamo su atención, un aroma dulce, como de frutos y flores. Se dejo guiar por aquella fragancia y camino por un pasillo hasta el final. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una enorme huerta. Todo tipo de verduras y frutas crecían allí y varios monjes se encargaban de cuidarlos. Curioso, Itachi, observaba como los monjes trabajaban la tierra y recogían los frutos de temporada. Aquellos hombres, de hábitos color café y edad madura, trabajaban alegremente y charlaban entre ellos. Todos vestidos iguales y con sus cabellos cortos.

Extrañado, Itachi se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, como una sombra en la oscuridad, hasta que oyó la voz grave de un hombre, que le era conocida. La voz del Hermano León.

-Hermano Francesco… ¿Por qué confía tanto en aquel muchacho? No sabemos nada de el. Es peligroso para todos tenerlo aquí. –decía preocupado y a la vez enfadado el monje.

Pero la voz del Hermano Francesco era tranquila, y nunca cambiaba su apacible y cortés tono:

-No es peligroso. Es solo un muchacho, nosotros nos dedicamos a ayudar a las personas. No lo dejare a la intemperie con semejantes heridas y sin poder recordar quien es. –respondió de forma firme, como un líder, que no necesitaba gritar o cambiar su tono de voz para que lo respeten.

Itachi, quien estaba pegado a la pared, y los monjes dentro del comedor, siguió escuchando.

-Pero…. ¿Qué pasaría si le hace daño a usted? ¿Qué pasaría si Ella lo envía para dañarlo a usted y a Clara? –pregunto preocupado el Hermano León.

¿Ella? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y porque querría dañar al Hermano Francesco y a joven monja? Se pregunto Itachi. Y más que nada, porque lo usaría a El.

-Lo dudo. Ella no puede dañarme y menos a Clara si esta junto a mi. León deja de ser tan desconfiado. A veces, la confianza ciega no es mala y es recompensada. –dijo tranquilamente el líder.

-Pero…

-Estaremos bien. Y no dejare a Itachi a la intemperie. Nuestro Señor no lo aprobaría jamás. –dijo seriamente el monje y se dio media vuelta.

Itachi, al sentir los pasos del Hermano Francesco, camino más rápido y se alejo. Con sumo sigilo salio del convento, sin ser visto por ningún monje.

El joven de largos cabellos recorrió el pueblo, un pueblito pobre, en donde las personas trabajaban arduamente para poder subsistir. Algunos eran campesinos, otros se dedicaban a los oficios. Parecía ser un lugar tranquilo, en donde las personas se respetaban unas a otras. Eso pudo notarlo, cuando vio como las personas se ayudaban a trabajar la tierra, al ver como los niños ayudaban alegremente a sus padres.

Itachi exhaló un largo y agotador suspiro, no tenia la más pálida idea, que hacia allí, como había llegado. Ni siquiera recordaba porque tenía aquellas heridas en su cuerpo. Desanimando se apoyo sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-¿Por qué no recuerdo? –susurro desalentado.

En ese instante, un niño de oscuros y largos cabellos y ojos de igual color, lo vio y curioso se acerco a el. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones color café y una camisa blanca.

-Hola. –sonrío radiante. –Creí que los monjes se cortaban el cabello. Incluso los frailes. –comento confundido y curioso a la vez. Con suma atención miraba de arriba abajo al joven Ninja.

Itachi lo miro profundamente y una imagen apareció en su mente, como un deja vú, y de su boca un nombre escapo:

-Sasuke. –susurro confundido.

-¿Sasuke? No, me llamo Bruno. –sonrío el niño. –Pero no me has respondido Hermano, ¿Eres un monje? Y ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo? –pregunto curioso.

-Ah… no. No soy un monje. Traigo puesto esto. –dijo mientras miraba de forma desagradable el hábito. –Porque mis ropas se ensuciaron. –respondió fríamente.

El niño lo miro con atención y su semblante cambio a uno de asombro.

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres extranjero? –pregunto curioso el niño mientras sus ojos brillaban, debido a la intriga.

Itachi rodó los ojos, un poco molesto, debido a la insistencia del niño, sin perder su frialdad respondió:

-Si, soy extranjero. –dijo seriamente.

-¡Eres un monje extranjero! –exclamo alegre el niño y acorto más la distancia entre el e Itachi. Con curiosidad comenzó a tocar su hábito y a observarlo con curiosidad.

El Ninja frunció el ceño y miro molesto al niño.

-Yo no dije que fuera un monje, dije que soy extranjero. No un monje. –comento seriamente Itachi.

-Pero llevas hábito. –remato el niño.

Itachi vacilo unos segundos y suspiro resignado.

-Si, pero llevo puesto un hábito porque los monjes me están ayudando. –dijo secamente Itachi.

-Pero… –opino el niño pero una dulce voz lo interrumpió:

-¡Itachi! –exclamo una joven vestida con ropas de monja clarisa, quien llegaba corriendo con una canasta en su mano derecha.

El niño, al ver a la monja acercarse a ellos, corrió hacia la joven y abrazo con efusividad.

-¡Hermana Clara! –exclamo Bruno con alegría.

-Hola Bruno. –sonrío maternalmente la joven religiosa.

-Hermana Clara… este joven dice que no es monje pero igual lleva hábito, ¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso.

Clara soltó una risita divertida y se acerco al joven Ninja.

-Itachi es un joven extranjero que encontramos herido, como sus ropas estaban manchadas me las lleve para lavarlas y el Hermano Junípero lo vistió con un hábito color café. Pero Itachi no es un monje, Bruno. –explico con suma tranquilidad la monja.

El niño abrió su boca asombrado y asintió.

-Ahhh. Ahora entiendo. –opino divertido. – ¿Y como te llamas extranjero? –pregunto curioso el niño mientras se prendía del hábito del Ninja y lo observaba con curiosidad.

Itachi cruzo miradas con Clara y ella asintió con una sonrisa amable.

-Itachi. Itachi es mi nombre. –respondió fríamente.

-Woaaaa…. Si que eres extranjero. –comento asombrado el niño.

-Bruno tu madre se preocupara si no llegas para el almuerzo. Ve a tu casa. –dijo de forma maternal la joven religiosa.

El niño bajo su cabeza desanimado mientras Clara sonreía con cariño.

-Tiene razón Hermana Clara. Mi mamá se preocupara. –comento el niño. –Hasta luego Hermana. Hasta pronto Hermano Itachi. –dijo chistoso el niño mientras salía corriendo.

-Te dije que no soy monje. –respondió Itachi.

La Hermana Clara soltó una carcajada divertida y comento:

-Solo está jugando contigo. –dijo tranquilamente.

Itachi la miro fijamente y suspiro:

-Lo sé. –asintió tranquilamente.

Entonces la joven religiosa cayó en la cuenta de que el muchacho estaba herido y se suponía que todavía no debía moverse solo. Por eso lo regaño cariñosamente:

-Lo que me recuerda… no deberías haber salido solo. Tus heridas no han sanado todavía. –dijo la joven.

Itachi la miro fijamente, pero no le respondió, no hacia falta, esa mirada parecía atravesar a la pobre chica que solo estaba preocupada por el. La joven religiosa suspiro un poco asustada y un poco preocupada, y después sonrió dulcemente, como solía hacerlo cuando un paciente no estaba muy alegre.

-Bueno. –corto el silencio. –Tengo que ver tus heridas y cambiar tus vendajes, podemos regresar al monasterio o… te puedo mostrar el lugar más hermoso del pueblo de Asís. –comento amablemente la monja.

Itachi la volvió a mirar sin cambiar aquella inmutable y fría expresión. El Ninja no se caracterizaba por ser amable o por mostrar sus emociones abiertamente.

-Prefiero que me muestres ese lugar. –respondió seriamente.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces. –dijo ella con una sonrisa y se prendió de su brazo.

Itachi la miro extrañado, al ver como ella se prendió de su brazo, pero no dijo nada. La chica caminaba lentamente y a la vez tenia su vista fija en el camino.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto seriamente Itachi.

-Te gustara ya lo verás, es el lugar más tranquilo en todo Asís. Quizás en toda Italia. –respondió dulcemente la monja, quien caminaba prendida del brazo derecho del Ninja.

-No has respondido mi pregunta. –remato el Ninja.

La chica soltó una risita divertida:

-Es el bosque donde te encontré. Allí estaremos tranquilos y podré curarte sin que nadie moleste. Además también podemos comer, he traído comida. –comento con tranquilidad.

Itachi la miro fijamente y bajo su cabeza, con timidez curioseo:

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? –pregunto cabizbajo.

Clara lo miro asombrada pero finalmente sonrío tiernamente. _"Está chica sonríe demasiado"_ –pensó para si para el si joven Ninja.

-Porque necesitas mi ayuda. Además… no puedo dejarte solo con esas heridas. –respondió tranquilamente y continuo su camino.

Itachi solo la observo todo el camino; a simple vista no era muy alta, su piel ya de blanca pasaba a pálida, sus ojos eran azules y su expresión angelical. Si, angelical, Itachi no podía creer que había pensado esa palabra, pero claro, nunca lo diría.

-Ya llegamos. –dijo feliz la joven religiosa.

Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ese lugar era un bosque, un hermoso lago, de aguas puras y cristalinas se posaba a los pies de los dos.

-Este lugar… –susurro el muchacho de cabellos largos.

-Es donde te encontré. Yo estaba orando y caíste al agua. –comento amablemente Clara.

-Ya veo. –murmuro Itachi.

Clara le sonrío y lo tironeo suavemente del brazo.

-Ven, tengo que ver esas heridas y cambiarte los vendajes. –dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la verde y fresca hierba. – ¿Te ayudo? –pregunto amablemente.

-No. Puedo solo. –respondió orgulloso el Ninja y a pesar de su dolor se sentó sobre la hierba junto a la joven.

Clara suspiro y soltó una pequeña risita disimulada. Itachi la miro y ella lo ayudo a bajarse el hábito para poder verle las heridas de los hombros, los brazos y el abdomen.

La joven religiosa saco de la canasta unas vendas y unos frascos con ungüentos para el herido.

Con delicadeza y ternura la joven quito los vendajes viejos y comprobó que las heridas ya estaban cicatrizando. El muchacho de ojos azabaches observo como la chica lo curaba, ella observaba las heridas con suma concentración, sus manos, recorrían su piel y eran suaves y calidas, y sin una pizca de perversión.

Al terminar de ponerle los vendajes nuevos la joven monja sonrío y dijo lo siguiente:

-Tu cicatrización es increíble, tus heridas se han cerrado y solo necesitas una semana más o dos a lo sumo para que tu piel se regenere. Me alegro mucho por ti. –comento sin perder esa inocente y a la vez alegre expresión.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. –respondió Itachi mientras volvía a subirse el habito color café.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas. Me gusta mucho ayudar a las personas. Ahora comamos. Espero que te guste. –dijo amablemente la joven.

De adentro de la canasta Clara saco un mantel blanco y lo desenvolvió, allí habían uvas, aceitunas, varios tipos de quesos y agua en una botella.

Itachi observo la comida y vio como Clara, se santiguaba, juntaba sus manos y cerraba sus ojos.

-Señor te damos gracias por los alimentos que no has dado y te agradecemos, de todo corazón, que las heridas de Itachi se han curado, por favor bendícelo para que pueda recordar, amén. –oró tiernamente la joven.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto secamente el joven Ninja.

-Estoy orando. –respondió simple y llanamente la joven.

-¿Por qué? –remato Itachi.

-Porque así lo siento. –respondió ella sin inmutarse. Después de decir esas palabras la joven tomo un trozo de queso y lo llevo a su boca.

El joven de largos cabellos la siguió en la acción y por unos segundos permanecieron los dos en silencio.

-¿Has podido recordar algo? –pregunto curiosa Clara.

Itachi exhalo un largo suspiro y respondió cabizbajo:

-No. No he podido.

-Es una pena. Pensé que si veías el bosque talvez podrías recordar, no te preocupes, seguramente al recorrer el pueblo algunas memorias retornaran a tu mente. –dijo amablemente la joven mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la mano de Itachi.

-Tal vez. –comento suavemente.

-Si, ya verás que si. Solo ten fe. –dijo dulcemente.

-Eres muy positiva. –opino el joven Ninja.

Clara lo miro sorprendida y soltó una risita delicada y a la vez divertida.

-Si puede que si. Pero… ¿De que sirve tener una mirada negativa de las cosas? Prefiero ser positiva. Además… la fe mueve montañas. –dijo sonriente la joven.

Itachi solo le dedico una mirada fría a la joven que no dejaba de sonreír y de comer. Por más que la observara no podía encontrar un rasgo de maldad en ella, la mirada la delataba, era inocente, alegre y gentil.

-Te pareces mucho al Hermano Francesco. El también es muy alegre. –comento Itachi mientras fijaba su vista en el hermoso lago.

-El es una persona muy amable y jocosa. Siempre esta alegre. Yo le debo mucho. –dijo seriamente. Fue la primera vez que Itachi vio que la joven había dejado de sonreír.

Pero el joven Ninja no opino al respecto, solo suspiro y tomo un vaso de agua.

Al terminar de comer la joven se puso de pie y sacudió su hábito negro.

-Bueno… debemos volver al monasterio o el Hermano Francesco se preocupara. ¿Vamos? –dijo mientras le tendía la mano amigablemente a Itachi.

El joven de largos cabellos vaciló unos segundos pero finalmente tomo la mano de la monja y ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Es necesario regresar? –pregunto desanimado.

-Caminaremos un poco por el bosque y después regresaremos. Veo que no te gusta estar encerrado. –respondió sin perder esa inocente sonrisa la joven monja.

Itachi solo le dirigió una fría mirada y comenzó a caminar. Clara lo vio alejarse y suspiro un poco desanimada. La pobre joven trataba de ser amigable pero el muchacho no parecía ser un experto en expresar sus emociones, Clara solo lo miro y volvió a sonreír, ¿Quién sabia que penurias habría pasado? Además todos somos diferentes y eso, pensaba ella, enriquecía a la humanidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Al terminar de comer la joven se puso de pie y sacudió su hábito negro.

-Bueno… debemos volver al monasterio o el Hermano Francesco se preocupara. ¿Vamos? –dijo mientras le tendía la mano amigablemente a Itachi.

El joven de largos cabellos vaciló unos segundos pero finalmente tomo la mano de la monja y ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-¿Es necesario regresar? –pregunto desanimado.

-Caminaremos un poco por el bosque y después regresaremos. Veo que no te gusta estar encerrado. –respondió sin perder esa inocente sonrisa la joven monja.

Itachi solo le dirigió una fría mirada y comenzó a caminar. Clara lo vio alejarse y suspiro un poco desanimada. La pobre joven trataba de ser amigable pero el muchacho no parecía ser un experto en expresar sus emociones, Clara solo lo miro y volvió a sonreír, ¿Quién sabia que penurias habría pasado? Además todos somos diferentes y eso, pensaba ella, enriquecía a la humanidad.

-¡Espérame Itachi! –exclamo al ver que el joven se marchaba sin ella.

La joven corrió y lo alcanzo, con dulzura se prendió del brazo del Uchiha y sonrío alegre, como una niña cuando obtiene un regalo de su padre.

-¿Por qué te tardaste? –pregunto fríamente el Ninja.

-Es… que… estaba pensando. –respondió dulcemente.

Itachi Uchiha solo se dedico a mirar extrañado a la chica. ¿Qué tenia? ¿Porque siempre estaba feliz? ¿Por qué siempre le sonreía sin importar que él le contestara mal o la tratara con frialdad? ¿Quién era?

Los dos, la monja y el muchacho de cabello largo, caminaron por el bosque, el Uchiha observaba cuidadosamente cada árbol, cada hierba, cada flor. Pero nada. Ni un recuerdo.

En ese momento Itachi, falto de reflejos, y sin quererlo piso sus ropas largas y cayó al suelo llevándose con el a la chica de ojos azules; quien al no tener control de su cuerpo en la caída cayó sobre el muchacho de ojos azabaches.

-¡Ay! –exclamo completamente sonrojada el verse encima del Uchiha y a una corta distancia de su inmutable rostro.

Itachi solo le dedico una mirada fría y muy seria, pero la chica quedo pasmada, dura, sin poder moverse. Al ver que la monja no reaccionaba Itachi hablo seriamente:

-¿Podrías moverte? Estás algo pesada. –claramente la delicadeza no era un rasgo de los Uchiha.

La pobre chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas y de un salto se sentó sobre la hierba, sin perder su sonrojo.

-Perdona, no quise caer sobre ti. –comento completamente avergonzada, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de la heridas del muchacho y exclamo. – ¡Tus heridas! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupada.

Itachi se enderezo y se sentó sobre la hierba y clavo su mirada sobre la sonrojada chica, quien se obligo a si misma a mirar hacia un costado.

-Estoy bien. –dijo finalmente el joven de larga cabellera.

-¿Seguro? –pregunto. –Es que te caíste… y me preocupe… creí que te sentías mal… y…

-Estoy bien. –la interrumpió el Uchiha.

-Pero…. –remato la joven.

-No te preocupes tanto. –opino Itachi sin perder su seriedad.

-Eh… bueno… –bajo su cabeza modestamente la monja.

Itachi la miro fijamente y después desvío su mirada hacia un costado. La chica frunció el ceño de forma triste. No había forma de caerle bien al muchacho. Se sintió avergonzada, debido a que nunca en su vida su corazón había latido de esa forma. El aroma del Uchiha era especial, jamás sentido por ella, tampoco había visto una mirada tan profunda. Creyó que esa mirada la penetraba y era capaz de leer su alma.

En ese instante, en el cual la hermosa monja y su acompañante se encontraban sentados sobre la hierba sin emitir ningún sonido, apareció un monje, de largo hábito color café, y con sus pies descalzos, seguido de una manada de lobos y en su hombro derecho una paloma blanca se posaba.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto dulcemente.

-¡Hermano Francesco! –exclamo Itachi.

-¡Padre! –exclamo sonrojada la chica y se puso de un salto.

-¿Padre? –pregunto curioso el joven Uchiha.

-Si, soy su padre espiritual. –sonrío dulcemente el monje.

-¿Sabe que tiene una paloma sobre su hombro? Y ¿Por qué lo siguen todos esos lobos? –pregunto Itachi sin perder su "cara de póker".

El Hermano Francesco soltó una carcajada jocosa y divertida.

-Itachi… lo se. Es que yo siempre vengo al bosque a predicar. Yo tengo la convicción de que los animales también merecen escuchar la palabra de Dios. –respondió sonriente.

-Pero son animales. Ellos no hablan con los humanos. –remato el joven Uchiha.

-Oh… si… ellos me entienden. –le guiño el ojo en forma cómplice el alegre monje.

Itachi lo miro con cara de pocos amigos. A lo que Clara agrego:

-Es verdad Itachi. Los animales siempre le prestan atención al Hermano Francesco. Yo a veces suelo acompañarlo y escuchar su palabra. –dijo dulcemente la joven.

-Lo que me recuerda. –comento Francesco mientras acariciaba a la blanca paloma. –No respondieron mi pregunta. ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto con un tono paternal.

Itachi solo suspiro y Clara se sonrojo hasta las orejas, aunque con la capucha del hábito no podían verse.

-¡Nada! Le estaba mostrando a Itachi el bosque para ver si recordaba algo y... –respondió apresurada la joven religiosa.

-Tranquila Clara. Solo preguntaba. –sonrío alegre el monje franciscano.

-Ss…si. –respondió tímidamente la monja.

-Ya está atardeciendo. ¿Qué dicen si regresamos los tres juntos? –pregunto el Hermano Francesco. Al decir eso los lobos continuaron su camino y la paloma blanca tomo vuelo.

Itachi lo miro sorprendido, los animales parecían obedecer al monje. Clara solo sonrío y volvió a bajar su cabeza tímidamente.

-Si, regresemos. Ya falta poco para que anochezca. –comento Clara.

-Volvamos los tres juntos. Itachi ¿Cómo están tus heridas? –pregunto amablemente Francesco mientras los tres caminaban lentamente por el bosque.

-Están bien. La Hermana Clara es una excelente doctora. –respondió fríamente Itachi.

-Oh… eso es excelente. Me alegro al escucharlo. –dijo de forma paternal el monje.

-Gracias. –murmuro el joven Uchiha y miro fijamente a Clara. La joven religiosa se sonrojo nuevamente y volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado. –dijo con gentileza.

El monje observo con ternura a los dos jóvenes, sus miradas y las actitudes que tenían al comportarse cuando estaba cerca. Francesco era un hombre sabio y presintió un buen presagio acerca de todo esto.

Al llegar al monasterio Francesco se dio media vuelta y con cortesía le hablo a Itachi.

-Joven Itachi ¿No te molestaría acompañar a Clara? Hoy me encuentro algo cansado y necesito descansar. –dijo sin perder esa amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

El joven Ninja lo miro sin inmutar su expresión y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Claro. Acompañare a la hermana a su convento. –respondió prudentemente Itachi.

Clara se sonrojo y sonrió dulcemente ante la amabilidad del Uchiha.

-Gracias Itachi. Eres muy amable. –comento dulcemente Clara.

-No es nada. Vámonos. –respondió Itachi mientras tomaba de los hombros a la joven religiosa.

-Ahh… sii…. ¡Hasta mañana Hermano Francesco! –saludo enérgica la monja.

-Hasta mañana. Cuídate mucho Clara. –correspondió el saludo el amable monje con una sonrisa en su rostro. "_Cuida de ella Itachi, si supieras que llevas un tesoro en tus manos_" –pensó para si Francesco.

Clara e Itachi caminaban lentamente por las calles. La monja iba jugueteando con sus manos mientras que el joven Ninja observaba con sumo cuidado todo a su alrededor. Y nada, ni un solo recuerdo venía a su mente.

La joven religiosa miro de reojo a su acompañante y suspiro tristemente.

-Itachi… ¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto preocupada.

El Ninja giro levemente su cabeza y clavo su mirada en la humilde muchacha.

-Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –devolvió su respuesta con otra pregunta.

-Porque estás muy distraído. ¿Acaso no te agrado? –pregunto tristemente la monja e Itachi pudo jurar que la chica estaba a punto de llorar. Debido a que ocultaba su rostro y sollozaba en silencio.

Con mucho esfuerzo Itachi sonrío y tomo el rostro de la monja entre sus manos.

-Salvaste mi vida y además te ocupas de mí y de mis heridas. ¿Cómo podría no agradarme? –dijo amablemente.

Clara sonrío ampliamente al ver la sonrisa de Itachi y se sonrojo al sentir las cálidas manos del Ninja limpiar sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

-Me alegra saber que te agrado. Estaba preocupada. –sonrío dulcemente la joven.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. –correspondió la sonrisa Itachi.

Clara levanto la vista y vio que ya habían llegado al convento. Lentamente se apoyo sobre la puerta y le sonrío al joven Itachi.

-Bueno… ya hemos llegado. Te veré mañana ¿si? –pregunto dulcemente la chica.

-Si, mis heridas todavía necesitan que las mires. –respondió seriamente Itachi.

Clara bajo su mirada y sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé. Nos veremos mañana. –dijo la joven y al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta y entro al convento.

Itachi suspiro pesadamente y se alejo del lugar. Camino sin rumbo hacia el bosque. Todavía no había anochecido y no tenia ganas de volver al monasterio. Pensativo el joven trataba de recordar pero sin éxito.

En ese instante la oscuridad cubrió el bosque y una hermosa y seductora mujer, de cabellera roja como la sangre, ojos verdes y piel extremadamente blanca, hizo su aparición. Vestida con un vestido escotado y con su pierna derecha descubierta la seductora mujer se acerco a Itachi. Quien se puso en guardia y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto seriamente Itachi.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y al joven Ninja se le heló la sangre.

-Mi nombre es Lilith. Soy una hechicera y la consejera del Rey. Vengo a pedirte un favor. –respondió de forma astuta.

De manera seductora camino hasta Itachi y le acaricio el rostro.

-Yo puedo devolverte la memoria. Y puedo devolverte a donde perteneces. Pero claro, primero tendrías que hacer un trabajito para mí y para el Rey. –dijo de forma malvada.

Itachi frunció el ceño y se alejo unos pasos de la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto confundido, el poder de aquella mujer estaba penetrando en su ser.

-Quiero que mates a Clara. –respondió con una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica.

Itachi abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y camino hacia atrás.

-No… no lo haré. –se negó rotundamente.

-Oh claro que lo harás. Te daré un regalito primero. –dijo la hechicera. Un aura oscura comenzó a cubrirla y la mujer levanto su mano. En una lengua extraña recitó un hechizo y en cuestión de segundo Itachi recupero su memoria.

Los ojos del Ninja se abrieron de par en par.

-No puede ser. –murmuro asombrado.

-Si, si puede. He sido yo quien te trajo aquí. Para matar a Clara necesito a alguien que no sea de este mundo. Y tú, mi querido Itachi Uchiha, eres la respuesta. Si quieres regresar a donde perteneces tiene que entregarme el cadáver de Clara. Para que yo se lo lleve a mi rey Marcus, Rey de estás tierras. –dijo seductoramente la mujer.

Itachi exhalo un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Para que quieren a Clara muerta? Ella es una buena persona. Es una excelente mujer y una monja. –pregunto furioso el Ninja.

La hechicera sonrío burlonamente.

-Aww… así que la perrita esa, hija de Dios, te ha cautivado. –dijo en forma burlona Lilith.

-No se de que me hablas. –respondió furioso Itachi.

-Mira cariño, seré honesta. El Rey Marcus y yo queremos a la niña muerta. Los detalles no te incumben. Después de todo… tú eres un asesino. –dijo cruelmente Lilith.

En ese momento una luz divina inundo el bosque y rodeó a Itachi.

-¡Aléjate de él demonio impuro! –grito un monje.

-¡Francesco! –grito furiosa Lilith y se alejo, como un vampiro que ve la luz del sol.

-¡Demonio impuro! ¡No te atrevas a dañarlo! ¡Por la señal de la Santa Cruz de nuestros enemigos líbranos Señor Dios Nuestro! –exclamo enojado el monje Francesco, líder de los franciscanos.

La hechicera se cubrió con sus manos y se alejo todavía más de ellos.

-Nos veremos pronto, querido Itachi. –dijo y desapareció del lugar.

Mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto! Prometo actualizar una vez por semana así no se pierde el hilo de la historia.

Bueno Clara e Itachi se están agradando, pero apareció Lilith, ¿Que tendrá que ver el Rey Marcus con Clara? ¿Porque la querrán muerta?

Bueno todo eso sabra más adelante, espero que me acompañen hasta el final ^.^

Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

En ese instante la oscuridad cubrió el bosque y una hermosa y seductora mujer, de cabellera roja como la sangre, ojos verdes y piel extremadamente blanca, hizo su aparición. Vestida con un vestido escotado y con su pierna derecha descubierta la seductora mujer se acercó a Itachi. Quien se puso en guardia y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto seriamente Itachi.

La mujer soltó una carcajada y al joven Ninja se le heló la sangre.

-Mi nombre es Lilith. Soy una hechicera y la consejera del Rey. Vengo a pedirte un favor. –respondió de forma astuta.

De manera seductora camino hasta Itachi y le acaricio el rostro.

-Yo puedo devolverte la memoria. Y puedo devolverte a donde perteneces. Pero claro, primero tendrías que hacer un trabajito para mí y para el Rey. –dijo de forma malvada.

Itachi frunció el ceño y se alejó unos pasos de la mujer.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué pretendes? –pregunto confundido, el poder de aquella mujer estaba penetrando en su ser.

-Quiero que mates a Clara. –respondió con una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica.

Itachi abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y camino hacia atrás.

-No… no lo haré. –se negó rotundamente.

-Oh claro que lo harás. Te daré un regalito primero. –dijo la hechicera. Un aura oscura comenzó a cubrirla y la mujer levanto su mano. En una lengua extraña recitó un hechizo y en cuestión de segundos Itachi recupero su memoria.

Los ojos del Ninja se abrieron de par en par.

-No puede ser. –murmuro asombrado.

-Si, si puede. He sido yo quien te trajo aquí. Para matar a Clara necesito a alguien que no sea de este mundo. Y tú, mi querido Itachi Uchiha, eres la respuesta. Si quieres regresar a donde perteneces tiene que entregarme el cadáver de Clara. Para que yo se lo lleve a mi rey Lorenzo, Rey de estás tierras. –dijo seductoramente la mujer.

Itachi exhalo un fuerte suspiro.

-¿Para que quieren a Clara muerta? Ella es una buena persona. Es una excelente mujer y una monja. –pregunto furioso el Ninja.

La hechicera sonrío burlonamente.

-Aww… así que la perrita esa, hija de Dios, te ha cautivado. –dijo en forma burlona Lilith.

-No sé de que me hablas. –respondió furioso Itachi.

-Mira cariño, seré honesta. El Rey Lorenzo y yo queremos a la niña muerta. Los detalles no te incumben. Después de todo… tú eres un asesino. –dijo cruelmente Lilith.

En ese momento una luz divina inundo el bosque y rodeó a Itachi. El hermano Francesco se acercaba con su mano izquierda en un bastón y la mano derecha abierta, de la cual emanaba una cálida luz.

-¡Aléjate de él demonio impuro! –grito un monje.

-¡Poverello! –grito furiosa Lilith y se alejó, como un vampiro que ve la luz del sol.

-¡Demonio impuro! ¡No te atrevas a dañarlo! ¡Por la señal de la Santa Cruz de nuestros enemigos líbranos Señor Dios Nuestro! –exclamo enojado el monje Francesco, líder de los franciscanos.

La hechicera se cubrió con sus manos y se alejó todavía más de ellos.

-Nos veremos pronto, querido Itachi. Ya me darás tu respuesta. –dijo y desapareció del lugar.

El monje Francesco corrió junto a Itachi y le toco el hombro:

-¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué hacías con esa mujer? –pregunto alterado. Era la primera vez que Itachi veía aquella mirada en el monje. Lucía alterado, preocupado, como un padre cuando pierde a su hijo en el bosque.

-Estoy bien. Ella… me dijo unas palabras que no comprendí. –respondió prudentemente Itachi.

El monje puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros de Itachi.

-¿Qué palabras? –pregunto preocupado.

Itachi miro hacia un costado y pensó unos segundos las palabras.

-Nada importante. Sólo que quiere llevarme con ella y el Rey. –respondió seriamente.

El monje franciscano se horrorizo ante esas palabras, por eso acorto más la distancia entre él y el joven Uchiha:

-Ni se te ocurra decirle que si. Itachi esa mujer es una hechicera, hija del demonio. Estarás en peligro. –dijo preocupado y alterado Francesco.

Itachi bajo su mirada y exhalo un suave suspiro.

-No iré con ella. No dejare a Clara. –dijo e inmediatamente se tapo la boca, sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

El monje abrió sus ojos y parpadeo sorprendido.

-Ella… ¿Acaso… te simpatiza? –pregunto asombrado.

Itachi desvió la mirada y suspiro.

-No. Acabo de conocerla. ¿Cómo puedo sentir algo por alguien a quien acabo de conocer? –pregunto mirando hacia el suelo.

Francesco suspiro pesadamente y apoyo su mano derecha, cubierta por un guante negro, sobre el hombro del joven Uchiha.

-Itachi… sea lo que sea que te haya ofrecido esa bruja. No lo aceptes. Lorenzo es cruel y despiadado y esa mujer es la hija de un demonio. –dijo preocupado el monje.

El joven Ninja miro fijamente aquella expresión. Francesco lucía abatido, preocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Clara realmente? –pregunto Itachi.

-Es sólo una monja. Ella… ayuda a las personas que son oprimidas por el tirano y déspota del rey que tenemos. Nuestra Orden de monjes y monjas es considerada en contra del rey. Por eso él y su consejera quieren a Clara. Itachi… por favor… protege a Clara. –respondió preocupado el monje de hábito color café.

El joven Uchiha bajo su mirada y se dio media vuelta rápidamente.

-Está bien. Protegeré a Clara. Pero… hay muchas cosas que quiero saber. –dijo seriamente.

Francesco lo miro profundamente a los ojos y asintió levemente.

-Adelante, te responderé lo quieras saber. –dijo gravemente.

-¿Quién es Lorenzo realmente? –pregunto seriamente.

El monje franciscano bajo su mirada y tomo a Itachi del hombro. Lentamente ambos comenzaron a caminar camino al monasterio.

-Está bien Itachi, te contare la historia de nuestros monarcas. Lorenzo es sobrino del Rey Cassius. Cassius se casó con la principessa Isabella y tuvieron una sola hija, una sola heredera al trono. La principessa Beatrice. Caracterizada por su bondad y su aficción a la religión, Beatrice era llamada por el pueblo La bellissima Madonna, es decir, la bella Virgen. Era hermosa e inteligente y, cuando su padre habia roto relaciones con Su Santidad, fue Beatricce quien viajo a Roma y arreglo el conflicto. Su primo, el general Lorenzo, la pidio como esposa, Cassius se negó, ya que la entregaría en matrimonio con el principe de una ciudad enemiga para fomentar la paz en Asís. Lorenzo no estaba de acuerdo, ya que esa decisión de su tío no permitiría que él fuera rey. Así que acompañado de la bruja Lilith y de parte del ejercito atacaron el palacio y asesinaron a toda la familia real, Lorenzo asesino incluso a sus propios padres. Beatrice fue captruada y su primo le ofrecio la vida a cambio de su matrimonio con él. Ella se negó y huyó, sus sirvientes la ayudaron a escapar pero fueron masacrados y no pudieron acompañarla. Nadie sabe donde está. Lorenzo se convirtio en el Rey de estás tierras, y el unico heredero, pero ha aumentado los impuestos, cada año los aumenta, Asís, cada día está más pobre y Lorenzo gobierna con mano de hierro. Los que no están de acuerdo con él son decapitados. Muchos monjes han sido asesinados, ha cortado relaciones con otras tierras y muchas veces Asís es atacada. Y tambien cortó relaciones con la Santa Iglesia, así que el Papa no nos apoya. –el monje exhalo un largo suspiro. –Está es nuestra historia. Clara ha dado asilo a muchos que han escapado del Rey, es su principal enemiga al igual que toda nuestra Orden de monjes y monjas. –explico con pesar Francesco.

-Entonces... el Rey quiere a Clara porque ella está en contra de su gobierno. –razonó Itachi.

-Nos ha perseguido, Lorenzo odia a los franciscanos y a las hermanas clarisas. Pero el Papa nos apoya y no puede tocarnos. Al menos no por el momento. –comento cabizbajo el monje.

-Pero si puede hacerlos desaparecer de a poco. Lentamente, uno por uno. –respondió Itachi con una seria expresión en su rostro.

Francesco levanto la mirada y está se fundió con los ojos negros de Itachi. Ambos parecieron trasmitirse el pensamiento.

-Exacto. –respondio el líder de los monjes.

Itachi miro profundamente a los ojos verdes de Hermano Francesco, había algo que le llamaba la atención, especialmente porque sentía que le estaban mintiendo.

-¿Seguro que es sólo eso? –pregunto seriamente.

-Si. Nuestro Rey es un tirano que está en contra de cualquier Orden religiosa, hasta los hermanos dominicos debieron irse de Asís. Pero yo no dejare mi ciudad y a mi pueblo en manos de ese tirano. –respondió el monje.

-Entonces ¿Dejará que lastimen a Clara por su capricho de no querer irse? –pregunto indignado Itachi.

El monje se sobresalto y tomó a Itachi de los hombros.

-No se trata de un capricho. No se trata de eso, se trata de poder ayudar a mi pueblo como Dios manda. –respondió Francesco.

-Se trata de supervivencia no de hacer lo que su Dios dice. Clara podría morir, incluso sus monjes. No creo que sea momento de hacerse el heróe. –opino seriamente Itachi.

Francesco suspiro cansado y se apoyo sobre el hombro de Itachi, el joven de largos cabellos oscuros se sorprendió de ver esa triste y cansada expresión en rostro del alegre y jocoso monje.

-Itachi... estoy cansado. Regresemos al convento. –dijo agotado.

Itachi fruncio el ceño y siguió caminando, pero está vez permitió que el monje franciscano se prendiera de su brazo y lo ayudo a caminar. Ambos entraron al convento y fueron recibidos por el alegre y el más joven de los frailes, Junípero.

-Bievenidos Padre Francesco, Itachi. –los saludo con alegría. –La cena está servida. –comento mientras ayudaba al Francesco a caminar hasta el comedor.

-Itachi está mejor de sus heridas así que puede comer con todos nosotros. –comento con una sonrisa Francesco.

El ninja frunció el ceño y exhalo un largo suspiro. Todos los monjes le sonreían, excepto el hermano León. Finalmente el muchacho de largos cabellos acepto la invitación y cenó con los monjes. Con la curiosidad de un niño, vio como el Hermano Francesco bendecía los alimentos y, luego de bendecidos, estos se podián comer. Los monjes gurdaban silencio durante la comida y al terminar cada uno se levantaba y lavaba el cuenco y el vaso donde habia comido y bebido; para ser cortés, Itachi siguió las acciones de los monjes. Al terminar la cena se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde él dormia. Con lentitud se recosto sobre la humilde cama y divisó su ropa limpia, las vestimentas que eran el típico uniforme de Akatsuki. Suspiro pesadamente y fijo su vista hacia el techo.

Los pensamientos abordaron su mente. ¿Cómo podría regresar a su mundo? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué esa bruja lo había convocado a él? ¿Acaso tendría que matar a Clara para poder regresar a su mundo? Pero la verdadera y más importante pregunta era: ¿Querría él regresar a su mundo?

Pensando todo esto se quedo profundamente dormido, sin embargo no obtuvo la paz que necesitaba para descansar. Pesadillas, horribles pesadillas en las cuales se veía asesinándo a Clara, el cuerpo ensangrentado de la joven monja yacía entre sus brazos y se lo entregaba a la hechicera.

-¡No! –exclamo despertando bruscamente.

Tranquilizándose lentamente, se corrió el cabello hacia atrás y diviso que ya habia amanecido y escucho, como los monjes comenzaban a orar. Sin embargo divisó otra cosa, sus heridas se habían abierto, y sangraban copiosamente, debido a los bruscos movimientos que había hecho durante sus pesadillas.

Molesto se levanto y se cambió el sólo los vendajes, pero en ese momento, el monje Junípero entro a su habitación.

-¡Buenos Itachi! –saludo con una alegre sonrisa. –Ya está el desayuno y queríamos que comieras con nosotros... –dijo alegremente pero entonces vio como Itachi estaba tratando de curarse él solo. –Oh... no se te han abierto las heridas, debemos buscar a Clara.

-No es necesario molestar a la hermana Clara, yo puedo solo. –replico el ninja.

-No seas cabeza dura Itachi, mira si se te infectan. Vayamos a buscarla. Ven. –dijo el monje mientras tomaba a Itachi del brazo y lo arrastraba al convento.

El joven Uchiha resoplo molesto y permitió que el Hermano Junípero, quien era joven, él más joven de los monjes, y de gran y fuerte contextura lo acompañara hasta el monasterio de Hermanas Clarisas.

Junípero golpeó la puerta e inmediatamente una monja de avanzada edad les abrió.

-Oh pequeño Junípero... ¿Que sucede? –pregunto dulcemente.

-Buscamos a Clara. Las heridas de Itachi están cada vez peor. –respondió el monje.

-No es necesario molestar a la hermana Clara, ya dije que yo puedo solo. –opino molesto el ninja.

-No seas cabeza dura Itachi, Clara prometio cuidarte, no es molestia para ella. –comento preocupado Junípero.

La Hermana clarisa sonrió divertida al ver como se complementaban los dos jóvenes, Itachi con su seriedad y terquedad y Junípero con su inocencia y simpatía.

-La Hermana Clara está en la Iglesia. Se ha ido a rezar. –dijo la monja.

-¿Lo ves? Está ocupada, yo puedo solo. –respondió Itachi.

-La Iglesia está a pocos pasos de aquí, justamente enfrente. ¿Por qué no van a buscarla? –pregunto amablemente la monja.

-Si, vamos por ella. –dijo Junípero mientras tomaba a Itachi y lo arrastraba a la Iglesia.

-Te digo que no es necesario molestarla. –decía el Uchiha al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse del agarre del fuerte monje.

Mientras los dos discutían sobre que era lo mejor, no se habían percatado que ya estaban dentro de la Iglesia de San Damián. Itachi abrió grandes sus ojos cuando divisó a Clara. La joven estaba de rodillas frente al Altar y parecía que un pequeño rayo de sol, de la mañana, la iluminaba mientras oraba. Sin quererlo, el frío ninja sintió cómo su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

-Hermana Clara. Buenos días. –saludo alegremente Junípero.

Clara se dio media vuelta y sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días Hermano Junípero... Itachi... –dijo mientras clavaba su tierna mirada en el ninja.

-Buenos días. –respondió el joven ninja.

La religiosa se sonrojo y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Junípero se apresuraba a tenderle su mano y a ayudarla.

-Gracias Hermano Junípero. –dijo amablemente Clara.

-De nada Hermana. –sonrió de forma infantil el monje.

Clara fijó su dulce e inocente mirada en Itachi.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Itachi estás bien? –pregunto preocupada.

-Las heridas de Itachi se han abierto nuevamente, debes curarlo Hermana. –respondió alarmado Junípero.

-No es para tanto. Le dije a Junípero que no era necesario hacer tanto escándalo pero él no me hizo caso. –respondió Itachi sin darle importancia a sus heridas, que para él no signifcaban mucho, después de todo lo que había vivido, unos simples cortes no significaban nada para un ninja.

-Veamos. –sonrió la monja mientras se acercaba a Itachi y le examinaba la herida. Al mismo tiempo que el ninja de mala gana se bajaba la parte de arriba del hábito.

Los ojos azules de Clara se abrieron sorpresivamente.

-Itachi debemos volver a suturar tu herida, se ha abierto. Ven... –dijo la monja mientras lo tomaba de la mano. –Acompañame al monasterio.

-Pero Hermana Clara los hombres no deben entrar al monasterio y menos si no es un monje. –comento el hermano Junípero.

La hermana Clara sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros sin perder su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, esperenme aqui y regresaré enseguida. –respondió Clara mientras tomaba los pliegues de su hábito y salía corriendo del lugar.

Itachi exhalo un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba sobre el banco, Junípero se preocupo y se acerco a él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? La Hermana Clara regresará pronto. –dijo preocupado.

Itachi miro profundamente al monje, como si con su mirada lo fulminara.

-No me duele. Solamente suspire. –respondió seriamente.

-Discúlpame. –dijo apenado Junípero.

Itachi se sintió mal al haber herido los sentimientos del joven y alegre monje. Además, Junípero sólo quería ayudar.

-Discúlpame tú a mí. No quise ofenderte. –dijo mientras miraba con curiosidad el Altar de la Iglesia y la Cruz con Cristo en ella.

Junípero sonrió, como un niño cuando recibe un regalo y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Descuida, está bien. –dijo amablemente.

En ese momento la Hermana Clara llego corriendo con un par de hierbas en sus manos, trapos, agua y vendas.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –dijo sonriente.

Itachi y Junípero se dieron media vuelta y vieron como la monja llegaba apresurada. En ese momento el joven y jocoso monje se golpeo con los nudillos la frente.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Olvide por completo que debía ayudar al Hermano León hoy. –comento apenado.

-¿Por qué no vas con él? Yo puedo curar a Itachi sola. –dijo amablemente Clara al mismo tiempo que el ninja se bajaba la parte superior del hábito y dejaba al descubierto su pecho y su abdomén.

Junípero frunció el ceño y pensó bien la situación, no era buena idea dejar al extraño solo con la hermana Clara, podría hacerle daño. Pero por otra parte, debía cumplir con sus déberes o el Hermano León lo regañaría.

-Hermana ¿Usted está de acuerdo en que la deje a solas con Itachi? –pregunto seriamente el monje.

Clara levanto su dulce mirada y asintió.

-Está bien Junípero. Puedes ir tranquilo. Estaré bien. –dijo amablemente con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que Junípero se encargo de corresponder, cosa que incómodo al ninja, quien era un ser frío y no estaba acostumbrado a tanta dulzura y amabilidad.

-De acuerdo, me iré o el Hermano León se enfadará. –dijo amablemente. –Hasta luego Itachi. Hermana Clara. –saludo con una reverencia.

-Hasta pronto. –saludo dulcemente Clara.

-Nos vemos. –respondió Itachi sin mirar al monje, quien se iba corriendo.

El joven de largos cabellos negros quedo a solas con la joven religiosa. Quien con tímidez le limpiaba suavemente las heridas. Itachi la miro fijamente y la examino con su potente mirada, ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué la querían muerta? Y más que nada ¿Por qué demonios los habían traído a él para matarla? Por más que la observara, con o sin Sharingan, las unicas cualidades que observaba en ella eran su amabilidad, su paciencia y esa extraña dulzura. También aquel sonrojo cada vez que sus delicadas manos tocaban su piel. _"¿Delicadas manos?"_ –pensó para sí Itachi. Se suponía que las monjas no debían tener delicadas manos porque se dedicaban a los trabajos manuales. Tal vez ella por ser doctora tendría las manos de diferente manera.

-Eh... etto... Itachi. –lo llamo preocupada Clara.

El ninja pareció despertar de un trance y la miro fríamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con crueldad.

-Ya he terminado. –respondió tristemente y mirando hacia un costado.

"_Oh no, soy un idiota"_ –pensó para sí Itachi.

-Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo. –dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Clara entre las suyas.

La monja se sonrojo hasta las orejas y volvió a sonreír.

-De nada. Tú mereces mi ayuda. –respondió.

"_¿Por qué?"_ –se pregunto a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué crees que merezco tu ayuda? ¿Acaso no crees que puedo llegar a hacerte daño? –le pregunto a la joven.

Clara lo miro sorprendida y parpadeo varias. Penso unos segundos su respuesta y finalmente cuándo se decidió a responderle apretó las manos del ninja con cariño. Aquella acción sorprendió de sobre manera a Itachi, no por la acción en si, sino por aquella descarga de energía que sintió recorrer su cuerpo, al sentir las cálidas manos de Clara.

-Yo creo que mereces mi ayuda porque toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad. Dios siempre nos da otra oportunidad. –respondió sonriente.

-Pero y si de repente supieras algo de mí. Algo malo. ¿Me seguirías ayudando? –pregunto preocupado mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Clara lo miro preocupada y con cariño apoyo su cabeza cariñosamente sobre el hombro del ninja, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Yo siempre te apoyaría. No me importa tu pasado, sino lo que decidas hacer ahora, en el presente. No importa lo que sea, puedes contar con mi apoyo, querido Itachi. –dijo con dulzura y cariño.

Itachi abrió grandes sus ojos. Se quedo perplejo, nunca había sentido algo así. Como un rayo se puso de pie y corrió hacia el bosque. Dejando a Clara sorprendida y confundida.

Al llegar al bosque, corrió entre los árboles y grito el nombre de la hechicera:

-¡Lilith! ¡Lilith! ¡Aparece! –grito furioso.

La hermosa mujer hizo su aparición en un segundo. Vestida con su largo vestido rojo, escotado y con un tajo que mostraba su blanca pierna derecha. Sus uñas largas y rojas, al igual que sus carnosos labios y su abundante cabello.

-Querido Itachi. ¿Has pensado la propuesta? –pregunto con elegancia.

-¡La respuesta es no! –exclamo Itachi al mismo tiempo que formaba los sellos con sus manos y activaba su Sharingan. –Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego. –exclamo al mismo tiempo que las llamas atacaban a Lilith.

La mujer frunció el ceño y se protegió con un hechizo.

-Así que... está es tu decisión. –dijo con un notable enojo.

-Si. Voy a proteger a Clara. Aunque eso signifique arriesgar mi vida. –respondió con seguridad.

Lilith sonrió de manera burlona y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Así que la zorrita conquisto tu corazón. Que pena, serás decepcionado cuando sepas la verdad. Clara no es quien dice ser. Ella... –dijo Lilith pero Itachi no la dejo terminar.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me importa! –grito mientras volvía a atacarla.

Lilith se enfureció y se transporto de un lugar a otro.

-¡De acuerdo! Con que esa es tu decisión. Te arrepentirás Itachi, por la vida de Clara todo el pueblo de Asís pagará. Ya vendrás con el caballo cansado a decirme que aceptas mi oferta. Recuerdálo sólo yo puedo devolverte a tu mundo con tu hermanito. –dijo Lilith con cierta presunción en sus palabras. Pero sólo recibió otro ataque de Itachi.

-Yo voy a protegerlos. No le harás daño. –respondió furioso.

Lilith sonrió burlona y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Los protegerás cómo protegiste a tu clan? –pregunto con íronia.

Itachi abrió sus ojos y el Amaterasu comenzó a quemar, con sus llamas negras las vestimentas de Lilith. La bruja cayó al suelo, herida y con la sangre que manchaba su piel.

-Itachi... lo pagarás. –dijo al mismo tiempo que desaparecía.

El ninja suspiro cansado y escucho unos pasos en el bosque. Clara se acercaba y llamaba su nombre.

**Notas de autor: Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mil disculpas por la demora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz. Les mando un abrazo y desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Besos.**


End file.
